KazokuGetsu Memory Loss
by GamingMadnesso3o
Summary: -clears throat- SEQUEL :DDDDDD Twice as much randomness as before w Except Imma (try) and have the plot in mind and not be as lazy to update Q.Q Have fun reading :3
1. Filler Chapter o3o

**_Me: SEQUEL :DDDD_**

**_Reviewers: HURRAY XD_**

**_Kitty: NOOOOOOO! D: WHY MORE TORTURE?!_**

**_Pika: Cuz o3o _**

**_Coatman: I demand that I have more lines in this story D:_**

**_Me: I will! If I can think of lines to give you…_**

**_Crystl: -hugs me- I liked that last chapter of the story~_**

**_Me: It was only for Valentines Day Q~Q_**

**_Jeli: MOAR AWESOME IDEAS WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY :DDDDDDD –dumps a huge load of ideas at me at once-_**

**_Me: STAWP! I NEED TO WRITE THEM ALL DOWN *^*_**

**_Crystl: So…erm…What is it about o3o That summary doesn't help much…_**

**_Me: -looks at summary- Er…You'll find out D:_**

**_Bolded Text: Author Notes and way of communicating to characters o3o_**

**_Italics that may or may not appear in this story at all: Character thoughts (cuz someone got confused when reading the main story –cough Kitty cough- ._.)_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person's POV (That's meh cue :3)_**

Since we last left the guild, plus someone from a completely different guild –cough Crystl cough- they managed to make their way out of Ran's illusion by beating him up :D

**_Flashback~_**

Crystl: TAKE US BACK TO REALITY D:

Ran: NO o3o

Jeli: -launches Angkor at Ran- DIE FROM MEH ADORABLE BAT *^*

Angkor: YAY~! I'M ADORABLE =w=

Pika: BOB! PATETA MONSTER! ATTACK *^*

Pateta Monster: o.o"…–chomps on Ran's head- =w=

RuneFishing: Q~Q

Light: Well, that solved everything –dusts self off-

Kitty: NO! I DON'T WANT TO FACE THE FACT THAT I'M MARRIED TO **_COATMAN _**NOW O^O

Coatman: Like a wise man once said "Marriage in life is like a duel in the midst of the battle" so don't worry about it so much, Kitty

Reckless: :O –claps- The wise Coatman reawakens

Kitty: Even though that **_was _**pretty wise, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT *^*

Crystl: So does that mean that you don't accept me and Light being a couple now? o.o"

Kitty: I 100% SUPPORT YOU GUYS :3

Light: That concludes that you **_do _**accept reality ._.

Kitty: THAT REALITY DOESN'T COU-

KyuubiDevil: -hits Kitty with spear- Hurry up and go already! You don't want poor Nacho to have wasted her spirit energy for nothing, do you? D:

**It does mean you accept reality, you freaking cat pole train ._.**

Jeli: Oh yeah…you guys are fighting off Ran for us…

Crystl: Thanks for everything you 2 people that I kinda hated before but kinda am friends with now o3o

KyuubiDevil: DO YOU WANT US TO WASTE OUR ENERGY FOR NOTHING OR WHAT?! *^*

Pika: No ;-;

Coatman: Where's Glaive when you need him? This is basically like…his time to shine

Glaive: -randomly appears panting- I-I'm here D: Why were you guys all the way over here for?!

Ran: Hi :D

Glaive: OH HELL NAO! IT'S THAT CREEPY RAM GUY *^*

Ran: IT'S **_RAN _**NOT RAM! Q~Q

Glaive: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET STUCK HERE ANYWAYS?!

Everyone but Glaive and Kitty: -points at Kitty- She pressed this button on Light's machine and teleported us here :I

Kitty: IT WAS BLUE! HOW COULD YOU **_NOT _**PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON O^O

Crystl: By reading the labels… ._."

Kitty: I DIDN'T HAVE MY GLASSES ON Q^Q

Crystl: They were in big, laminated letters…

**No excuses Kitty, chu did press that button and transported everyone here o3o**

Light: Yep, definitely Kitty's fault :I

Glaive: I see…If it's Kitty that did it, it all makes sense…

Kitty: ARE YOU SAYING I CAUSE TROUBLE EVERY TIME *^*

Everyone but Kitty: Yeah o3o

Kitty: -hangs head in shame - Q~Q

RuneFishing: o3o Shiny Rune Buster

Reckless: Jump in the small rip in time, everyone :D –jumps in-

Pika: NOT IF I BEAT CHU FIRST *^* -jumps in-

Everyone else: ^^" –jumps in the portal-

Glaive: . . . I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THAT PORTAL OPEN Q~Q

Ran: YOU IDIOT! YOU OWE ME FREAKING 10MIL FROM LAST TIME . _ .

Glaive: -covers ears with hands- Lalalalala I can't hear you from the sound of your illusions dying –jumps into another portal-

**Whoa…Someone has financial issues… o.o**

Ran: HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! D:

KyuubiDevil: Isn't it **_your _**illusion tho o.o"

RuneFishing: You baka ._.

Ran: . . . Oh yeah…true dat... That I could just control everything here…

RuneFishing: "Dear Diary, today that girl from a week ago bumped into me again and my heart pounded like a hammer struck it heaps of times"

KyuubiDevil: LOL XD

Ran: o.o" What are you guys reading…?

RuneFishing: "Damn is she pretty. It's too bad that I have these stupid horns and purple skin that make me look evil that I won't have a chance with her. No wonder those guys call me a nerd…" Wow…Girl trouble much, Ran? :3

Ran: O_O ARE YOU GUYS READING MY DIARY?!

KyuubiDevil: -rolling on floor laughing- XDDDDDDDD

Ran: -swipes diary from RuneFishing- DON'T GO THROUGH PEOPLE'S STUFF *^*

RuneFishing: -pushed into bookshelf- Ow…You hurt me…Q~Q

Ran: Oh gawd, where did I hurt you? o.o"

RuneFishing: It's…"pounding like a hammer struck it heaps of times" XD –runs away from Ran- o3o

Ran: GET BACK HERE D: -chases after Ran-

KyuubiDevil: OMG! THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH XDDDDDDDDD

**_In Henir's Time and Space o3o~_**

Reckless: YES! I BEAT THAT STUPI-

Pika: -tackles Reckless- What were you gonna say~? :D

Reckless: x-x

Jeli: o.o"

Light: -looks at many portals surrounding them- Erm…which portal to travel through…?

Crystl: We should probably test them

Light: How…?

Crystl: -pushes Kitty innocently through a nearby portal- o3o

Kitty: O_O WHY ME?!

Coatman: -holds onto Kitty's hand dramatically- Don't ever forget me

Kitty: Wha-

Coatman: -lets go of Kitty's hand-

Pika: :O YAY! THE CAT IS GONE :DDDDDDDDD

Light: Erm…how was that supposed to help us if Kitty is gone now?

Crystl: o.o" . . . I didn't think that far apparently… Q~Q –sits in emo corner-

Light: -pats Crystl's head- It's ok, everyone makes occasional mistakes

Crystl: Q~Q

Light: -sighs and hugs Crystl- You feel a bit better now?

Crystl: -sniffs- Kinda

Reckless: Hey Pika, I bet that you're not brave enough to jump into the same portal that Kitty was forced in

Pika: And I bet that **_you _**won't do the exact same thing :D

Reckless: OH, YOU'RE ON! *^*

Pika and Reckless: -jumps into portal-

Everyone Else: Meh…-jumps into portal as well-

**o.o" Well…Erm…They somehow ended up in their dimension but there was a slight side effect o3o **

**End of Flashback~ (Present Time :3)**

Coatman: OMG! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS O^O

Kitty: -looks at self in mirror- Was I always a girl or was I a guy before because this body doesn't feel right…?

Light: Oh gawd…WHY DO I NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING Q~Q

**Meh gawd…I knew this would happen at some point… D: **

Reckless: OMG THERE'S A RANDOM FEMALE'S VOICE COMING OUT OF NOWHERE :O

Jeli: -looks at Angkor- OMG! WHO ARE YOU, YOU DISGUSTING, FAT BAT D: And…why am I wearing clothes that strippers would wear o-o

Angkor: Excuse me! I'm not **_fat, _**I'm big boned :I And that "stripper outfit" was made by me so that we could form a contract *^*

**-blows a random whistle from nowhere- Everyone, just shut up for 1 second so that I can explain stuff to you! GEEZ! Q~Q**

Everyone: -sits down comfortably-

**Ok, it seems that you guys have amnesia…huge amnesia… that caused your whole memory to be wiped out o3o**

Crystl: How did we **_even _**lose our memory?

**Erm…You guys were previously escaping from Ran's illusion and-**

Pika: WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS "RAN"? HE SOUNDS LIKE A NERD ~ :D

**-cough That's cause he kinda is cough- Anyways! This guy named Glaive who can create portals left one open and you all bolted through there :I**

Light: . . . I feel like I somehow know the name, but don't remember who it actually is…

**o3o And then you guys were surrounded by A LOT of other portals that could possibly lead to where you are now owo so you did the most reasonable way to test the portal out was to throw Kitty down there :3 **

Coatman: *^*

Kitty: o.o"

**Wait…Did Coatman just glare at meh…?! THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE Q~Q ONLY KITTY DOES THAT!**

Kitty and Coatman: -looks at each other- Are you me…?

**It seems like you guys switched bodies…mentally… o-o This is gonna take some getting used too… **

Jeli: WHOA! DOES THIS MEAN THAT THEY AREN'T WHO THEY SAY THEY ARE o.o"

**In a sense, ye-**

Reckless: BURN THEM DOWN! *^* BURN THE ONE NAMED KITTY

Pika: I DUN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT, BURN THE WITCHES CAT DOWN D:

**o.o" I think I need to explain more clearly…-clears throat- Kitty and Coatman –points to them- have had their spirits redirected not to their hosts body leading them to be…this…and if they're gonna remember stuff, they gotta do it ****_together :3_**

Coatman: O-O ME WITH THIS PERSON?!

Crystl: Wait, if they've switched bodies and they're both the opposite gender…how would they go to the bathroom without feeling really awkward? o.o"

Light: True…that would be really awkward…unless they don't "go" at all o3o

Coatman and Kitty: That's impossible, we all have to "go" at some point

**WHY ARE CHU GUYS TALKING ABOUT DYING ;w; NO-ONE'S AN OLD PERSON YET D:**

Everyone: We weren't talking about dying… =_="

**Oh…Th-then why do chu keep saying "go" in that sense then Q~Q**

Everyone: -face palms-

**HEY! AT LEAST I'M HELPING CHU GUYS *^* It's either me helping you recover to your original selves individually through chapters or this really annoying narrator narrates everything you do D: **

Jeli: Wait…Why "individually"?

**Cuz…It's fun o3o and erm…I need something to type ;-;**

Reckless: LET US SEE THIS NARRATOR FIRST BEFORE DECIDING *^*

**It's your funeral guys Q~Q –clears throat- HEY! MR NARRATOR PERSON! OVER HERE D:**

**Narrator: The author called me over there to prove that the author is better than the narrator being in every chapter describing everythi-**

Pika: We've seen enough :I –throws a rock at Narrator-

**Narrator: -gets hit by rock- OW! Author, control your characters a bit Q~Q –hides behind author-**

**Hey! I didn't ask for them to lose their memory on purpose! Blame that "guy" for taking it from them D:**

**Narrator: Oh yeah…That guy was such a geek…=w=**

Coatman: HELLO?! I'M STILL A GUY AND WANT TO CHANGE BACK TO BE A GIRL O^O

**Oh yeah…erm… You're gonna have to deal with it cuz I can't change you back until you remember everything o3o**

Coatman: I SWEAR I REMEMBER EVERYTHING D:

**Narrator: Who's Add and Ara from the completed main story then?**

**Nice one! :D**

Coatman: Er…Um…People… Q^Q

**-buzzer- Wrong :3 Chu have to stay like that until you ****_really remember everything_**

Coatman: D:

**Narrator: Er…Will I still be needed here o3o**

**No…Go away now *^* -shoos narrator away-**

**_Me: Yeah…this isn't really much of a chapter…isn't it… Q~Q_**

**_Crystl: Why we only have a minimum of 10 lines each other than RuneFishing, Glaive and KyuubiDevil? _**

**_Me: Erm…It's more like a filler chapter o3o_**

**_Coatman: Does this mean that I'm still Coatma- NOOOOO! I'M STILL COATMAN O^O_**

**_Kitty: You should enjoy the thrills of being someone who can finally wield my heavy sword –pats Kitty on the shoulder-_**

**_Jeli: This doesn't look like any of the ideas I gave you other than the "Coatman and Kitty swap" idea D:_**

**_Me: I'm working on it Q~Q_**

**_Pika: NO! BOBBIE WON'T BE ABLE TO REMEMBER AS WELL ;-;_**

**_Me: Oh no, he's still normal :I _**

**_Pika: . . . :D –hugs Bob- =w=_**

**_Me: OH GAWD! I JUST HAVE THE MOST AMAZING IDEA EVER! :DDDDDDD_**

**_Crystl: Let it be good Q~Q_**

**_Me: Remember how I said that I would individually spend time with a character to write a chapter o3o_**

**_Everyone but Me: Yeah…?_**

**_Me: Why don't them reviewers out there request who they would like to remember after each chapter posted and write down some ideas that'll help me finish chapters (cuz…Meh brain has a habit of shutting down in the middle of typing and I type random and boring stuff) o3o _**

**_Jeli: BEST IDEA EVER :D_**

**_Crystl: Wouldn't this be kinda like fan-service_**

**_Me: Yes…It's somehow fan-service…but it'll be for the benefit for the story Q~Q_**

**_Coatman: There better not be any ideas involving me dying in any means possible…_**

**_Me: -whispers loudly- Write ideas involving Kitty dying :3 Much appreciated~_**

**_Coatman: HEY! O^O_**

**_If chu would like to do…whatever that random idea that popped up in my head that I wrote earlier…an example on how to write it –cough using Kitty cough- o3o:~_**

**_Comments on chapter posted (cuz I like dem feedback :D) : o.o" So little lines… _**

**_Name of Character you want to remember for next chapter: Kitty, the cat pole train :DDDDDDD_**

**_Ideas on how they should remember: Kitty be…erm…trolled by everyone on how she acts… :3 And er…she bonds (?) with Coatman through these mini activities o3o_**

**_And then HEY! Chu helped me a lot :3 (Please note that Kitty is now referred to as Coatman and…Coatman is referred to as Kitty now…? Q~Q EVEN I'M CONFUSED ON WHICH OF THE 2 ARE WHO?! Just write them as who they _****_actually_****_ are- Kitty as Kitty and Coatman as Coatman D:)_**

**_Final Chapter Reviews from main story that couldn't be answered until now~:_**

**_DerpyKanshii: o3o Yeah, dat's him. Q~Q This is probably one of the reasons why I don't feel recognised. . . People see me online somewhere and don't even say hi. . . LOL I didn't really expect you to actually get food then XD It was meant for Kitty who was reading it before it was published to put on some more weight cuz she be super skinny IRL. . . –cough forgot to take that part out cough- But whatever floats your boats owo –cough no wonder Kitty's a flatty cough- :3_**

**_JapanLover4Ever: Here you go :D _**

**_HelloKitty55443: Kat be this random character that Jeli made up :3 But don't worry about it too mu- HE ISN'T YOUR FREAKING BROTHER *^* WHO EVER QUOTED HE WAS?! Jeli was simply stating that Kat was "like" a son to him! He was actually their next-door neighbour D: _**

**_WilsonFishPika: Are chu just writing these reviews to say you're funny D:_**

**_OPikachungOo: Are chu who I think chu are…o.o" _**

**_Guest: Q~Q Ok then…That is…if you're referring to Kitty or Coatman now o.o"_**


	2. Legit Chapter o3o

**_Professional Help :I_**

**_Me: Thank you Crystl for giving me an idea through Skype…(-cough not the review he posted cough-)_**

**_Coatman: YES! WE'RE GETTING PROFESSIONAL HELP FROM THIS O^O_**

**_Me: Well, they're not really professionals…but they can help :DDDDDDDD_**

**_Kitty: Who are you referring to?_**

**_Me: People :3_**

**_Pika: I WANT MEH PATETA MONSTER BACK FROM RUNEFISHY D:_**

**_Pateta Monster: NU! I like RuneFishy *^*_**

**_RuneFishing: o.o" Is that meh new nickname…?_**

**_Me: I guess it is…_**

**_Crystl: WAIT! I THOUGHT RUNEFISHING AND STUFF DIED :O_**

**_KyuubiDevil: Nah, we were being overdramatic so that you guys could leave :3_**

**_RuneFishing: BTW, Ran writes really gay stuff in his diary :D_**

**_Reckless and Pika: :OOOOOO READ IT TO US *^*_**

**_Ran: NOOOOOOO! –leaps for diary from RuneFishing's hands-_**

**_RuneFishing: -lifts diary above Ran's head- :DDDDDDDDDD_**

**_KyuubiDevil: They're such good friends ^^" –shakes head- _**

**_RuneFishing: I'll give it back to you later :3_**

**_Ran: B-b-b-but D:  
Me: o.o" Let's just get on with the story…._**

**_Back to the main situation at hand o3o~_**

Crystl: Oh gawd…I can't believe you all lost your memory Q~Q

**o.o Are you saying…Crystl hasn't lost his memory…?**

Pika: Looks like it :D

**Er…Um…According to the rules here –cough cough that I made up o3o cough cough- Crystl has permission to assist a character to restore their memory =w= That is….if he wants to o3o**

Coatman: ONE?! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR US TO REMEMBER O^O

**Oh, don't worry I hired "professional" help :3**

Everyone but Crystl: o.o

Glaive: -leaps out from portal wearing casual clothing- Hi everyone :D

Pika and Reckless: OH GAWD! HIDE D: -hides behind small rocks-

Glaive: o.o" What's with them…?

**Yeah….Some person stole all of their memory…so they dun remember who you are…**

Glaive: O_O NOT EVEN THE PERSON THAT MADE ME PAY A LOT OF MONEY, JUST FOR A UNICORN?!

**Not even her…But at least chu dun have to pay her anymore cuz she forgot everything o3o**

Glaive: ;-;

Crystl: o.o" Are you referring to…Mistress…?

**Oh yeah, who are chu gonna choose to regain their memory? :I**

Crystl: I guess….I'll choose….Light….

Everyone else but Glaive and Crystl: Er…Who's Light…?

**-face palms self- Forgot to tell them their names…**

Glaive: Can't we use a totally different name to identify them? Cuz their names are difficult to remember :I

**o.o ok then… -points to Kitty and Coatman- You guys are the swapped couple =w= **

Coatman: HEY O^O

Kitty: o.o Ok then… that seems kinda reasonable….

**-points to Reckless and Pika- You guys are Macho people that like causing havoc o3o**

Pika and Reckless: . . . :D WE'RE MANLY! …Right? o.o

**-points at Jeli- You are the person that made a contract with a bat and he made you wear…those clothes –points to Jeli's VP armour-**

Jeli: HOLD ON A MINUTE! A **_BAT_** MADE ME WEAR THIS?! O_O

Angkor: -flies from behind a tree- Hi~! :D

Jeli: YOU DID THIS TO ME D:

Angkor: o.o" It was either that contract or I give this other person power

**-points at Light- And finally we have the candy loving person, both creature and candy =w=**

Light: o.o What do chu mean by "creature"?

Crystl: Wait! –runs into house and carries Candy outside- Here

Candy: Hi owo

Light: . . . So cute…Q~Q

Candy: o.o Thanks owo

Crystl: Candy here, is your pet

Light: I see…

**Welp, everyone can go and jump into that small portal now, with Glaive watching over you =w=**

Glaive: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! AM I LIKE, THEIR GUARDIAN OR SOMETHING?!

**Maybe o3o Just cuz I has to do something really important….like school….**

Pika: NO! D: I DUN WANT AN OLD GUY AS MEH GUARDIAN ;-;

Glaive: JUST CUZ MY HAIR IS WHITE, DOESN'T MEAN I'M OLD *^*

Reckless: So…That means that Light is old? :D

Light: I don't feel old… o.o"

Crystl: That's because you're not old –holds onto Light's hand and steps into portal-

Kitty: Er… I'm just gonna… -pushes Coatman in portal and jumps after-

**o.o Swapped Couple has jumped into the portal without supervision…GLAIVE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER THEM *^***

Glaive: OH GODDAMIT! THEY BETTER NOT FIND MEH ROOM D: –jumps into portal-

Pika and Reckless: :OOOOOO WE WANNA SEE SOMEONE'S ROOM :DDDDDDD –leaps into portal-

**Er…Jeli…this is the part where you…you know, jump into the portal with everyone…**

Jeli: I refuse to go in a random portal = 3=

Angkor: Hey, hey Jeli! Come and catch meh :DDDDD

Jeli: *^* COME HERE, YOU WEIRD BAT THING

Angkor: -flies into portal-

Jeli: -runs in-

**Well, see you guys later –cough not really :D Imma just supervise from afar –takes out a couch and is recording everything- cough-**

**_In this middle of….somewhere…like…er…the city…_**

Everyone: -in a random neighbourhood- o.o

Random Citizens: O_O OH GAWD! IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION

Random Mayor: EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES D: -hops onto a motorbike and drives off to the next town-

Random Citizens: -desert town-

Glaive: Er….I dun think I hooked the right place to the portal properly…

Pika: But Mum D: I wanted to go to the beach ;-; -stomps foot on ground-

Reckless: -whispers loudly to Pika- Why is your mum so mean Q~Q

Kitty: One things for sure, she doesn't seem like a great mother. We should probably take her to get plastic surgery

Everyone else: -has no idea what's happening but nodding their head in agreement-

Glaive: HEY! I'M NOT YOUR MUM –points at Pika- AND I DUN NEED PLASTIC SURGERY IF I'M ALREADY WEARING A MASK *^*

Jeli: It would be a shame if **_someone _**was to take that mask off for the whole world to see :3

Light: -looks around and walks into a nearby candy store- Guys…I think I have a weird obsession with candy….

Crystl: o.o Mistress…you probably shouldn't be eating at this time…

Light: Who's Mistress…? It's…er….whatever that voice said my name was –stands in crowd, eating candy-

Crystl: Er….Ok….Candy Loving Person…

Coatman: -glomps Light from behind and is about to take candy from packet- Gimme your candy~ :D

Light: No! *^* -pushes Kitty off and resumes eating candy-

Coatman: o.o" What's her problem…?

Crystl: I think that her "candy protection" has shown itself :I

Glaive: COATMAN! STAWP STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S CANDY! It's not nice D:

Kitty: **_YEAH COATMAN _**

Jeli: -pokes Crystl- Am I somehow related to that cat…? –points to Kitty-

Crystl: Er….For the moment…you're related to Coatman…I guess…

Jeli: COATMAN, how could you D:

Coatman: B-b-b-but it was a joke Q~Q

Pika: Jokes aren't nice unless they're funny…And that isn't funny…

Reckless: You have disgraced the name of "joking" –shakes head in disappointment-

Coatman: And also….I'M NOT A GUY, IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN O^O

Kitty: But you are in a man's body now. That has nice muscles that must've taken weeks to get…. –sits in emo corner-

Glaive: OK, WHY ARE YOU 2 BEING WEIRD ALL OF A SUDDEN o-o

Light: Cuz they still like each other, even though they have forgotten their memory like the rest of us

Crystl: B-b-but I haven't lost my memory….I want to be like one of the cool kids….Q~Q

Light: -pats Crystl on the head- Don't worry, you're still kewl cuz you have black dyed in your hair.

Crystl: Er….I dun remember dying it….

Light: . . . You have now. You're becoming a man –pats Crystl on the back- Even though I dun remember you in the slightest

Pika: -spots a particular object- Hey guys. Look at what I found :DDDDDDD

Reckless: What is it?

Pika: It…it looks like a potato…but then…I think it wants me to pronounce it differently…

Kitty: Whoa, you have the ability to talk to vegetables :O

Pika: -looks at broccoli- Nope, just this potato…potato…It doesn't sound right…

Reckless: Try replacing some of the letters a bit so that it sounds right :D

Pika: OK, PERSON THAT PROBABLY WASN'T MEH FRIEND BEFORE :DDDDD Potato…Tomato…Glaive…Cat pole trains…

Coatman: Someone explain to me again…How is this supposed to make potatoes sound better when he just used a completely different word and then started rhyming with them?!

Kitty: -rubs eyes- Oh man…That sounded so difficult and complex that my eyes started watering from boredom

Coatman: But it isn't difficult…It's just stating what this guy did wrong

Light: -points at Coatman- You nerd :I Stawp using technical language and start using words we understand

Jeli: In very **_very _**small words…for them….

Coatman: -table flips the air- I'M NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER ANYMORE D:

Glaive: Someone has issues…

Kitty: Hey, guy that's taking care of us for now. Why don't we take him somewhere to get him tested for madness?

Pika: I GIVE UP D: I DUN EVEN KNOW WHAT'S A SUITABLE NAME FOR A POTATO ANYMORE ;-;

Reckless: Don't worry, you can do it :D I'll even give you 100 ED if you think of something catchy

Pika: REALLY?! :OOOO

Crystl: Yeah, and if you do it right now, I'll even give you **_twice _**of what he said

Pika: -thinking really hard- po…te…tas….? Potetas?

Jeli: I think that's close enough to being catchy…

Reckless: Ok, here's your money –gives Pika 1 ED-

Crystl: -gives Pika 2 ED-

Pika: WHOA! I HAS 3 ED :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Light: Good for you –pats Pika on the head-

Glaive: Er…If you guys dun mind….There's another portal that I need you guys to take care of

Everyone: . . . –walks into portal casually-

**_In the place they were supposed to be in….which is somewhere that I can't tell you about…:3~_**

Glaive: FINALLY! WE'RE HERE *^*

Jeli: This place seems strangely familiar….Like I have met someone like me before…

Crystl: That's cuz you have….everyone but Glaive here has….

Jeli: Oh…That makes sense …

Reckless: Where are we? Are we in America…? :OOOOO

Glaive: No…We're in Australia…where all of the waterfalls are the exact number of fat people in America are…

Pika: OMG! OLD GUY KNOWS STUFF :OOOOO –starts clapping-

Crystl: Wait….Where's Light….?

Everyone else: -sees Light to be nowhere-…

Glaive: -points at Pika and Reckless- Stay here…and DON'T cause any trouble when I come back –opens a portal-

Crystl: I'm coming too D: -follows Glaive-

Pika and Reckless: :I –looks around and spots a playground with little kids- WE WANNA PLAY TOO D: -runs over to kids and shoos them away so that they can play-

Little Kids: . . . Meanies Q~Q –runs away-

Kitty: Kids these days are too weird…Where has the world gone to?

Glaive: Er…Who wants to go and find Light while the rest of us go and look for the "legit" versions of everyone else?

Everyone but Crystl: Bags not :D

Jeli: Looks like red-head number 2 has to go and find her

Crystl: o.o Ok then…

Pika: -tugs on Glaive's sleve- COME ON, MUMMY! You're supposed to take me to practise today D:

Glaive: NO, I'M NOT *^*

Reckless: -pats Pika's shoulder- Dun worry, I'll take you :D

Pika: o.o . . . DADDEH ;-;

Glaive: WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN o-o

Coatman: Couldn't you tell from their behaviour? O_O

Kitty: Here, Pikachu –gives Pikachu a sandwich-

Pika: :DDDDDDDDDDD I GOT MEH LUNCH, DADDEH

Reckless: -pats Pika's head and is about to walk off to a random store-

Coatman: -holds Reckless from the collar- Hold it right there *^*

Reckless: SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE WANTS TO MAKE MEH THEIR PUNCHING BAG ;-;

Pika: DADDEH D:

Kitty: W-was that how strong I used to be Q~Q

Glaive: What do you mean "used to be?" Cat pole trains were always weak

Jeli: No, dun make the cat cry. Someone's gonna have to clean up her milk tears D:

Kitty: Q~Q

Coatman: -puts Reckless down- We should probably get going to…wherever we were supposed to go instead of standing here…

Glaive: Follow meh *^* -walks in the opposite direction of destination-

**_Meanwhile~ (Crystl's POV)_**

_Where could she possibly be? A person that has memory loss shouldn't be wondering around like this. W-w-what if some random guys come up to her and ask her out for being kawaii Q~Q I can't let that happen, or else I have broken my vows of being her servant!_

Mr Ice Cream Man: -riding around on a tricycle- :I

Crystl: HEY! ICE CREAM MAN! –runs up to Mr Ice Cream Man-

Mr Ice Cream Man: That's **_MR _**Ice Cream Man to you *^*

Crystl: Sorry…Have you seen a –cough totally kawaii cough- person that likes candy anywhere?

Mr Ice Cream Man: WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ICE CREAM D:

Crystl: o.o Why would I want Ice Cream at a time like this…?

Mr Ice Cream Man: To lure that person out…Since I has a lot of ice cream that contains candy in it…-cough and it's making a lot of people hyper cough-

Crystl: Er…..Ok then…

Mr Ice Cream Man: That'll be 100ED :3

Crystl: -gives Mr Ice Cream Man 1ED and runs off-

Mr Ice Cream Man: HEY! . . . Oh well, at least I has money to buy me a better tricycle :DDDDDDDDDDDD

_Phew! Saved meh 1 Billion ED from that guy =w= I wonder if Light is in this convenience store –looks inside and sees Light along with some random dewds- Yep, she i-…WAIT A MINUTE! THERE'S RANDOM DEWDS WITH HER D: I'M COMING MISTRESS Q~Q _

Crystl: -runs into convenience store-

Employee: Hi, and welcome to the convenience store, how may I help you today? ._.

Crystl: -slams fist on counter- I demand to know what Light is doing with those dewds over there D: -points at dewds-

Employee: -stares boredly- Not meh problem

Crystl: GODDAMIT D:

Light: o.o It's that guy again…

Random Dewd #1: Hey, hey, girly. Guess what?

Light: I'm pretty sure that's not my name, but what?

Random Dewd #2: -gives Light a packet of sour skittles- Here :D

Light: -reaches for sour candy-

Random Dewd #2: -throws it at Random Dewd #1- Think fast

Random Dewd #1: -misses- . . .

Random Dewd #2: WHAT THE DOUCHE MAN?!

Random Dewd #1: Chu never told me what we were doing…:I

Light: So….Does this mean that I can still have my sour candy?

Crystl: -walks up to Light and drags her out of store-

Light: o.o . . . L-let me go Q~Q I hasn't gotten my sour skittles yet

Crystl: -stawps and gives Light another packet of sour skittles-

Light: :DDDDDDD –hugs Crystl's arm- I love chu~ =w=

Crystl: -slightly blushing and continues dragging Light outside-

Random Dewds: o.o"

Crystl: Who were those dewds?

Light: They said that they knew meh :I –opens packet of sour skittles-

Crystl: But they don't…

Light: . . . They lied to meh Q~Q

Crystl: U-um…Can I has some candy?

Light: -offers Crystl packet- Here

Crystl: -cups Light's cheeks and kisses her lips instead-

Light: . . . o / / / / / / / / o

Crystl: -pulls back- Did you remember anything?

Light: -memories start flooding back- o.o I thinks I remember…everything…

Crystl: G-good! –pats Light's head-

Light: -continues eating sour skittles- Why are we here anyways?

Crystl: You kinda wondered off and I had to get you back

Light: Oh…ok

Crystl: A-anyways…We should get back to where the others are

**_Meanwhile, at where Glaive and everyone else is~ _**

Glaive: -pants heavily- Well, that took forever…

Jeli: We…are never trusting you with directions…ever again…

Glaive: -clears throat- Pika, Reckless. Sit down for meh, please

Pika and Reckless: -Asian squats- :I

Glaive: -talking like one of those people on kids shows- OK, kids, we're here to meet your "in Real Life" selves

Coatman: Er…Why is he…?

Kitty: He's probably doing that cuz Pika and Reckless can understand the situation

Jeli: Shhhh, let's just see what happens

Pika: OK, MR OLDIE :D

Reckless: THIS GUY'S A FREAKING GENIUS FOR FIGURING THAT OUT –claps-

Glaive: -knocks on nearby door- Now wait patiently while I get them from this house –gestures to house and walks to the other side of the house-

Pika: o.o

Reckless: Erm….what now?

Pika: LET'S PLAY LEAP FROG :DDDDDDDDDDD

Angkor: -flies in- I wanna play too :D

Reckless: Ew. Who invited this thing here?

Angkor: D: -flies to Jeli and hugs her head- Jeli, they've been mean to me Q~Q

Jeli: -pulls Angkor of from head- I dun care about you, anchor

Angkor: B-b-but…;-;

Light and Crystl: -randomly appears- Hey, everyone but Glaive :D

Kitty and Coatman: Hi

Light: I HAS REMEMBERED EVERYTHING, chu cat pole train –points at Kitty-

Kitty: o.o What's a cat pole train?

Crystl: -whispers to Light- They kinda switched bodies…

Light: Oh…I knew that (!)

Kitty and Coatman: No, you didn't

Jeli: Hey, "candy loving person" get rid of this anchor for me D:

Light: o.o Ok then. –grabs Angkor and is about to put Angkor on a high tree- Can't…reach…too…short Q~Q

Crystl: Er…Do you want help?

Light: Yeah….

Crystl: -holds hands together to give Light a boost-

Light: -carefully stands on Crystl's hands, places Angkor on highest branch and jumps off-

Angkor: o.o I'M KING OF THE WORLD :DDDDDDDDDD

Jeli: -dusts self off and walks up to Pika and Reckless- Hey, kiddies, why don't we go and create chaos until Mr Oldie Glaive comes back~ :3

Reckless and Pika: Sure, Ms Grape Hair, Bat Lady :D

Jeli: I'm not a grape hair, bat lady just cuz I like eating grapes *^* -eats a grape- Do you want to die early~?

Light: -whispers loudly- Trust me kids, you dun want to make her angry

Pika: ;-; -hides behind a tree and accidentally knocks it over… Oops

Reckless: -jumps into a bird bath- Oh gawd! I'm drowning D: -splashing water everywhere- Someone call 911 Q~Q

Jeli: . . .LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, YOU CAT Q~Q –pushes Coatman in the water-

Coatman: Why?! D:

Kitty: o.o

Pika: Nah, they're fine :D

Jeli: Another victim to the water –shakes head in disappointment-

Glaive: -walks outside with Legit Pika- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE O_O

Legit Pika: o.o". . . POOL PARTY –jumps into bird bath with Coatman and Reckless- :DDDDDDD

Reckless: HELP ME D: I'm still drowning

Pika: You seem familiar, random guy…somehow…

Legit Pika: Huehuehue e-e

Glaive: Who's responsible for this mess? *^*

Jeli: It wasn't me :3 –points to Coatman- It was that person

Glaive: I knew it –shakes head in disapproval- I knew there would be a day where you caused havoc, Coatman (still doesn't know about the swap XD)

Coatman: W-w-wait! I'm Kitty O^O I'm not Coatman

Kitty: It was definitely Coatman, Glaive –nods head towards Coatman-

Coatman: D:

Reckless: IS NO ONE GONNA SAVE ME FROM DROWNING ;-;

Jeli: -throws a snake at Reckless- Here~ :D

Reckless: NO! NOT THE EELS Q~Q –panicking even more and is hitting Coatman countlessly in the face-

Coatman: Ow. OW! D: Wait…WHEN WAS THERE EELS IN A BIRD BATH?!

Legit Pika: Stawp it! You're disturbing the wildlife D:

Glaive: -pulls Reckless out from bird bath- There :I

Legit Pika: Awwwww… Ain't no party like a Pikachu party ;-;

**This has gone on long enough –stops recording- Nice Guardian act, Glaive o3o**

Glaive: I know I am perfec- WAIT! YOU WERE WATCHING THIS ENTIRE TIME?! O_O

**-takes out recording- :DDDDDDD**

Pika: LOL

**Hey, Legit Pika, where's everyone else that's Legit? o.o**

Legit Pika: o.o" . . . –looks around- I'M MR LONELY~ ;-;

Pika: Awwww, dun worry little guy D: -pats Legit Pika on the head- Have this vegetable o3o –hands Legit Pika a pateta-

Legit Pika: :OOOOOOO IT'S A FREAKING PATETA…BUT IN REAL LIFE :DDDDDDDD

Pika: What be this pateta you speak of? It sounds catchy :D

**Massive improvement in Pika's memory! He has regained more than half already**

Coatman: WHAT?! HOW?!

Legit Pika: Did chu know that your cannon, right there –points at Bob- is your best friend?

Pika: TELL ME MISTER *^* -sits down infront of Glaive-

Glaive: O_O Why are you sitting in front of me…? I'm not telling the story….

Legit Pika and Reckless: -sits down infront of Glaive- Story time :D

Glaive: NO! I REFUSE TO TELL A STORY *^*

Legit Pika: This is the story of how Bob came to be –clears throat and takes out a sock puppet- Once upon a time, a young PikaChung was PVPing. When he was about to win a match, the laptop died… ;-;

Pika: NO! NOT THE PIKACHUNG D:

Legit Pika: But then, one day, he went to a dungeon called "Residential Area 3" in Velder to get dem Dark Steel Bracelets =w=

Reckless: o.o –looks at Pika's Bracelets- Like that one, Mister? :D

Legit Pika: YEAH! But instead of getting **_just _**a DSB, he also got the rare **DSC **:DDDDDDDD

Coatman: DSC….Disc? O_O

Light: He means the Dark Steel Cannon

Everyone but Legit Pika and Light: Ohhhhh…

Legit Pika: Then after he got that cannon, he boasted it to all of his friends and did some arena matches to celebrate. After getting that cannon, the laptop didn't die since :3 And so ends the story of how Bob came to be :D

Pika: -claps- Such a beautiful storeh ;-;

Coatman: O_O WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS "BOB" GUY?

Kitty: Just leave it for now –pats Coatman on the back-

Reckless: DO MY STORY NEXT D:

Legit Pika: Later o3o, right after I go and…do stuff

Glaive: Ok kiddies, just stay with that guy for a few minutes while I er…. –leaps into a portal leading to his room-

Jeli: o.o"

Kitty: Pika, your mum is weird…She just ups and leaves…

Pika: Q~Q Mummeh is being a total dolphin

Kitty: Lawl

**_Me: GOMENASAI Q~Q This came out too late _**

**_Jeli: Those tech people….are never to be trusted again…._**

**_Me: Left me waiting for nearly a week just for reimagining_**

**_Coatman: At least I can finally go back on Elsword :D_**

**_Everyone but Coatman: -cough newby cat pole train cough-_**

**_Coatman: Q^Q_**

**_Replying to Reviewers~_**

**_SwordzForLife and Idea: Er….Ok then….o.o"_**


	3. Discontinued qq

Erm...Like...I can't write this sequel anymore...since I'm very busy -cough spent the last week getting meh VP dat Luto costume o3o cough- and there haven't been many story ideas being sent...so Imma discontinue this for a while until I finally has the motivation to write again... Sorry for wasting you ppl's precious time qq


End file.
